Candi
by LadyofAnime
Summary: Maxie's cousin's coming to town! She's blonde, cute, and three years old! Chaos and madness ensues! Mwahahahahahaha!
1. Default Chapter

Lady of Anime: HI! You might remember me if you've read Taylor. And if you did, welcome back! This isn't the sequel to Taylor, but hopefully you'll like this ficcie as well. This is my sister, whom we shall call, Author's Sis. *points to her sis* My sister helped me come up with this story, but we do not own Beyblade. Never have, never will. We also don't own "Candy" by Aaron Carter. But we do own Candi.  
  
Author's Sister: So be afraid, be very afraid! Mwahahaha!  
  
Anna May: And with us today, to perform the story live, are the stars! Hey guys, and Candi. *puts on a very determined face, 'cause she's tryin' real hard not to glomp the Bladebreakers*  
  
Bladebreakers: Hey!  
  
Candi: Hi! *giggles*  
  
*Anna goes over to Candi*  
  
Anna: What did you do?  
  
*Candi points, Kai's scarf is caught in the door*  
  
Author's Sister: Kai! Don't-  
  
*Kai walks forward and gets jerked back, Candi bursts out giggling*  
  
Author's Sister: I tried to warn you.  
  
*Kai glares at author and her sis*  
  
Author's Sis: Whaddare ya starin' at us for? We didn't do anything!  
  
Kenny: Actually, since you two are the authors, anything that happens here is totally your fault.  
  
Anna and her Sis: And you guys can't do anything about it! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! We need to work on our evil laughs.  
  
Anna: But I am sorry for writing that, Kai.  
  
Kai: Then why don't you delete it?  
  
*Anna and sis think about it, look at each other*  
  
Anna: Nah. You guys should see what we've got in store for you today!  
  
*Author's Sis hands out the scripts*  
  
Author's Sis: So. Let's get on with the show!  
  
Candi  
  
Chapter One: Five Scoops of Ice Cream  
  
"Where is he?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Go to the nearest pay phone and call him," said Kai, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"But why..."  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go."  
  
He hurried over to the nearest payphone.  
  
"I don't have any change!" he yelled.  
  
"Tyson," said Kai, "you are hopeless."  
  
Rei flipped him a coin.  
  
"Thanks," said Tyson. He put it in the slot and dialed.  
  
Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice.  
  
"MAX! Where are you? You were supposed to meet us at the park to train!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't," said Max.  
  
"Why not!" Tyson demanded.  
  
"I have to baby sit my cousin," he said, sighing.  
  
"Well, just bring your cousin along!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Are you sure?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just get over here!" yelled Tyson. He set down the phone and looked towards Rei, Kai, and Kenny.  
  
"He's coming," he said triumphantly.  
  
"Hey look, there he is!" said Kenny. Max was half-carrying and half dragging a little girl.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Tyson.  
  
"This is my three year old cousin, Candace, but we just call her Candi," said Max. The little girl was blonde, had blue eyes, and had a pigtail on both sides of her head. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a white heart on it and blue jean shorts.  
  
"Mmmmm, candy," said Tyson, drooling.  
  
"Tyson?" asked Rei, waving his hand in front of Tyson's face.  
  
"Ty-son?" said Candi. "Ty-son, Ty-son, Tyson!" She clapped her hands. "Tyson!"  
  
"Huh," said Tyson. "Did someone say my name?"  
  
"You were in dreamland for a minute," said Kenny.  
  
Candace was skipping around Max saying, "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson!"  
  
"Candace," said Max, clapping his hand over her mouth. "Stop!"  
  
Muffled sounds were coming from under Max's hand. It sounded awfully like "Tyson Tyson Tyson."  
  
"Let's just get on with our training," said Kai, coolly.  
  
"OK. Candi, you go over there and play on the swings," instructed Max.  
  
"OK Maxie," Candi said happily. She skipped over to the swing set and began singing in a slightly off-key voice.  
  
'I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da  
  
Candy in da mornin' time Candy in da brigh' sunshine Candy, baby oh, can' you see All I wan' is some...candy!'  
  
All the Bladebreakers were staring at Candi.  
  
"It's her favorite song," explained Max.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"3, 2, 1! Let it riiiiiip!"  
  
Rei and Max were battling each other. So were Tyson and Kai.  
  
The melody of "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" drifted through the park.  
  
"Hey, it's the ice cream truck!" said Tyson.  
  
"Not now," said Kai. "We're supposed to be training."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Candi skipped over to Max.  
  
"Maxie, ice cweam, please?" she asked.  
  
"Not now Candi," said Max, giving her a sideways glance.  
  
Candi pouted. She reached carefully into Max's pocket and pulled out a five- dollar bill. She smiled and ran after the ice cream truck.  
  
Tyson stopped and listened.  
  
"Do you guys hear anything?"  
  
"No," said Rei.  
  
"Exactly," said Tyson. "Where's the girl?"  
  
"Oh no!" cried Max. "My aunt is gonna kill me!"  
  
"Wait!" said Kai. "Listen real carefully."  
  
"Ice cweam...ice cweam..."  
  
"Hey," said Max, searching his pockets. "I'm missing five bucks."  
  
"She must have gone after the ice cream truck," concluded Kenny.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
The Bladebreakers ran after the sound of the music.  
  
A couple minutes later, Candi returned to the swings with a ice cream cone five scoops tall. She looked around.  
  
"Huh?" she said. She walked to the swings and sat there eating her ice cream.  
  
The Bladebreakers searched the whole park.  
  
"Candi, Candi!" yelled Max.  
  
"Hey Candace!" said Tyson.  
  
"Candi!" said Chief.  
  
"Candace? Candace!" called Rei.  
  
"Hey kid!" yelled Kai.  
  
Max sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess we can just go back and practice some more." He started walking along the path.  
  
"Poor guy, but you guys heard him," said Rei.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked back to their practicing spot. And on the swing set was Candi, finishing her ice cream.  
  
"Candi!" yelled Max. He ran towards her.  
  
Candi looked up.  
  
"Maxie!" she said happily. She skipped over to him.  
  
"Jeez, that was a waste of time," said Kai. "She was here all along."  
  
"How many scoops of ice cream did you get?" asked Tyson.  
  
Candi held up five small fingers. One had a small Band-Aid on it.  
  
"This many."  
  
"FIVE SCOOPS? AND YOU ATE IT ALL?"  
  
Candi nodded.  
  
"That is not fair," Tyson pouted.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Rei. "Let's just get back to training."  
  
"OK."  
  
Anna : So, do you guys like it? I do. I think it's cute! Please review!  
  
Tyson: Candi got FIVE SCOOPS OF ICE CREAM!  
  
Everyone: SO?!  
  
Tyson: *in a meek voice* And that's not fair.  
  
Anna: Fine! Everyone can have as much ice cream as I say they can. *waves her hand, ice cream cones appear in everyone's hands*  
  
Max: Wow! How'd you do that?!  
  
Author's Sis: 'Cause we got author magic!  
  
*Ice cream appears in the cones, everyone gets their favorite flavor, even Kai*  
  
Author's Sis: There. Happy now, Tyson?  
  
Tyson: *lick, lick, lick, lick* Yep.  
  
Anna: As I was saying ... RRRREEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW! 


	2. The BitBeasts

Anna and her Sis: We're BA-ACK! And we've decided to make one of you say the disclaimer every chapter!  
  
Everyone: Aw man!  
  
Anna: Except for Kai. To make up for the fact that I practically choked him last chapter.  
  
Everyone but Kai: NO FAIR!  
  
Author's Sis: Too bad, so sad. Tyson, say this. *hands Tyson a card*  
  
Tyson: Why me?  
  
Anna and her Sis: You could die a very painful death right now, you know.  
  
Tyson: *looks scared and reads off of card* Lady of Anime and her Sis do not own Beyblade, although they wish to because they think every single one of the Bladebreakers is kawaii in their own ways and some more of a hot kind of kawaii than cuteness. Wink, wink.  
  
Everyone 'cept Candi, who is currently running around everyone in circles: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Anna: *grins sheepishly and runs to hug the Bladebreakers*  
  
Author's Sis: Let's just get on with the story.  
  
Anna: Oh, and Tyson, we wouldn't have killed you ya know, and even if we did, we probably would've brought you back to life.  
  
Tyson: Awwww...  
  
Chapter Two: The Water Gun, Kai's Scarf, and the Bit-Beasts  
  
"Hey Chief," said Max. "Since you're not beybattling, can you watch her?"  
  
"Oh, alright," he said uncertainly.  
  
Max pushed Candi towards Kenny.  
  
"Candi, this is my friend Kenny. I want you to stay with him."  
  
"Kenny."  
  
Candi nodded her head to show she understood. She hopped onto the bench that Kenny was sitting on and watched as he opened up his laptop. After about a minute, Candi got bored and jumped off the bench and began exploring around. Kenny glanced at her, but she didn't seem to be going anywhere so, he returned to typing away on his laptop.  
  
Meanwhile, under the bench, Candi had found a lost water gun. She shook it. It was still full. She squeezed the trigger and giggled as water shot out of it.  
  
Kenny heard giggling under the bench. He leaned down and looked under. A stream of water hit him in the face. He spluttered.  
  
"Ahhh! She's armed! Run for cover!"  
  
Kenny jumped off the bench and ran for cover, stooping to protect his precious laptop. Candi popped out from under the bench and started squirting crazily. She managed to get Rei's hair all wet, so it was hanging in his face. Kai ended up having to hang up his long, white scarf on a monkey bar to dry out. Tyson got mad because she got his "special hat" wet and the front of Max's overalls were soaking.  
  
"Man! She got my special hat wet!" said Tyson, shaking his hat to get all the water out.  
  
Rei looked slightly annoyed and amused as he shook his head and wrung all the water out of his hair. Candi began laughing at him and skipping around him. Kai just stood against a tree as Max tried to wring out the front of his overalls. As soon as the water ran out of the water gun, Candi dropped it and spotted something else more interesting to play with. She grabbed the end of Kai's scarf and ran away with it, giggling.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
  
Candi just laughed and ran all over the big toy singing her favorite song.  
  
'I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da  
  
Candy in da mornin' time Candy in da brigh' sunshine Candy, baby oh, can' you see All I wan' is some...candy!'  
  
She finally slid down the slide with the scarf fluttering behind her. Kai climbed up and caught the end it, tugged hard and wrapped it around his neck, looking very annoyed. Candi laughed at him from the bottom of the slide. Then she saw Driger.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
Candi began petting Driger. He slowly shrunk to the size of a tiger cub. All of his excess armor disappeared and he began bounding around Candi in circles.  
  
"Ooh birdie!"  
  
Dranzer shrunk to the size of a peregrine falcon, barely grown out of its downy feathers, and sat trilling happily on Candi's forearm.  
  
"Rar!" said Candi, looking up at the enormous Dragoon. He slowly shrunk to about the size of a small Komodo dragon and began "slithering" around Candi's legs. She watched as Draciel was miniaturized to the size of a small tortoise. The Bladebreakers watched in shock as Candi started playing with what used to be their powerful, large, fully-grown bit beasts.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BIT BEASTS????!!!!!!"  
  
"NOW ALL OF OUR BIT BEASTS ARE LIKE, THREE!"  
  
Candi stared.  
  
"I three too," she said.  
  
"Now I'm glad that I'm in this computer," said Dizzi.  
  
"Let's go to Tyson's house," said Chief. "It's closest."  
  
Everyone ran to Tyson's. The bit beasts were having fun jumping around Candi.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Granger!" said Max.  
  
Tyson began knocking on the door.  
  
It opened.  
  
Everyone took off their shoes and stepped inside.  
  
"Dad, Candi did something to our bit beasts!" said Tyson.  
  
"Dad?" he asked, peeking into the living room.  
  
"I'm in the study," said Mr. Granger.  
  
"Well, anyway, Candi did something to our bit beasts!"  
  
"Who's Candi?"  
  
"Her," said Tyson, pointing at Candi.  
  
"That little girl did something to your bit beasts?"  
  
"She's not any little girl, she's Max's cousin."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I don't know, but Dragoon's a lizard!"  
  
"And Dranzer can barely fly!" said Kai.  
  
"And Driger's a kitten. Look at him," yelled Rei.  
  
"Meow," said Driger.  
  
"SEE?!"  
  
"And Draciel's a tortoise, a small, regular tortoise!" blurted Max. "My big powerful Draciel is a tortoise!"  
  
"I'll call Mr. Dickinson immediately," said Tyson's dad.  
  
Meanwhile, Candi was having fun scratching Driger behind the ears.  
  
Author's Sis: So what do you guys think of the chibi-bit beasts? Aren't they kawaii? *hugs Driger*  
  
Kai: *stares strangely at his baby Dranzer, who is perched on his arm and chirping happily*  
  
Rei: *is actually having some fun with his kawaii little kitten Driger*  
  
Max: *playing tag with little Draciel*  
  
Tyson: *chasing after Dragoon*  
  
Kai: Are they going to stay like this until the next chapter?  
  
Author's Sis: Yep!  
  
Anna: *petting Dranzer, who is cooing*  
  
Author's Sis: Don't forget to review! 


	3. The Mess and the Escape

Anna: Ooh! This is a good chapter! Just wait. *giggles evilly while petting Driger, who is sitting on her arm, which makes her look like one of those classic bad bosses, where you never get to see their face*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Rei: *takes Driger back*  
  
Author's Sis: Oookay...anyway, Max, your turn to say the disclaimer.  
  
Max: OK. *takes a card from Anna* Lady of Anime and her sister do not own Beyblade. *he sees something on the back* Most Kawaii: 1) Max 2) Kenny 3) Tyson 4) Rei 5) Kai. Most Hot: 1) Kai 2) Rei 3) Tyson 4) Max 5) Kenny.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Anna: Whoops!  
  
Chapter Three: The Mess and The Escape  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
"Hi Mr. D," said Tyson.  
  
"Hello Tyson. Where are the bit beasts?"  
  
"In the back yard, playing with Candi," said Tyson.  
  
"Who's Candi?"  
  
"She's my niece," said Judy, Max's mom, suddenly appearing behind Mr. Dickinson. "Okay, let's start running the tests. Max, get Candi and the bit beasts inside."  
  
"Okay Mom," said Max.  
  
"No, I wanna pway outside!" a voice said in the backyard.  
  
"Your auntie says you have to come inside," said Max.  
  
"Fine," said Candi. She led the bit beasts in.  
  
"Okay, start the test runs," instructed Judy.  
  
They started the test runs. Candi was watching every step.  
  
"How's it going?" asked Max.  
  
"Well..." said his mom.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash. The chibis were gone!  
  
"That doesn't sound too good," said Max.  
  
Apparently, Candi and the bit beasts had gotten into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no! Not the flour!"  
  
When they got to the kitchen everything was covered in white dust. The little feet, or paws, or wings, or whatever, of the little white ghosts was sending up more flour.  
  
"Oh no! They've opened the fridge!"  
  
"Not the eggs!"  
  
CRACK! SPLAT! CRUNCH! SMACK!  
  
"Driger, stop that!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Stop, Dragoon!"  
  
"Oh man! Draciel!"  
  
Driger jumped on a stick of butter, making it fly out of it's wrapper and into a bowl. Dranzer kept flying around the room, blowing up more flour like a fan. Dragoon climbed up onto the counter and knocked over a bag of brown sugar, spilling all over the counter-top.  
  
"Dwaciel! Help me!" said Candi, reaching for the side of the counter. The little bit beast gave Candi a boost so she was able to get on the counter.  
  
"Ooh! Chocolate!"  
  
"Chocolate!?"  
  
Chocolate chips flew every which way and the chibi-bit beasts immediately started eating them up. Candi opened up a cupboard.  
  
"M&Ms!"  
  
M&Ms skittered across the floor and tabletops. Candi began throwing things out of the cupboard. A small bottle of vanilla lost it's top on it's trip through the air, thankfully the contents were emptied into a bowl. Everything else was just cans and packages. Some hot cocoa mix, spaghetti noodles, canned beans, and chili, spice bottles.  
  
"CANDACE!"  
  
Candi looked over at her extremely ticked aunt. She sat down obediently on the edge of the counter. The chibi-bit beasts also stopped and stared.  
  
"Look at this mess!! You, missy, are in big trouble!"  
  
Judy grabbed Candi and took her outside. She set her down in the middle of the yard. The bit beasts gathered around her. Then she snatched up a hose and sprayed the little chibis down, clothes and all, for Candi, against the complaints of the chibis.  
  
The boys and Tyson's dad had, meanwhile, started to clean up the kitchen. Tyson reached a finger in a bowl full of thick, chunky, yellowish stuff he'd found.  
  
"Tyson, don't! It has raw eggs in it!" said Kenny.  
  
"Oh, then I'll cook it," Tyson said simply. He rolled the stuff into balls and popped them in the oven. "Fifteen minutes should be right."  
  
"I'm coming in," said Candi's cheery voice.  
  
"Don't! You'll get the carpet wet..." said Judy.  
  
"Too late," said Candi. She was dripping all over.  
  
"Candace!"  
  
"Yes," Candi said sweetly.  
  
"I'll get you a towel, but go outside to wait," said Max's mom.  
  
"Pink and fwuffy towel pease," said Candi.  
  
Max's mom came inside and got a pink towel. She went outside and screamed.  
  
"What! What happened?"  
  
A bunch of small, wet footprints went down the driveway, up the sidewalk, and around the corner.  
  
"They're loose!"  
  
"Well, we have to go after them! Who knows what they're capable of!"  
  
"I'll stay here, in case they come back," said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Right."  
  
Everyone followed the footprints, which led them to a busy conjunction.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"There they are!"  
  
Candi and the chibi-bit beasts were almost at the corner of the next street. Rei pushed the "Walk" button.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon!" said Kai, looking up at the streetlight. "Turn red."  
  
The light turned red and the "Don't Walk" turned to "Walk". They ran across the street and turned the corner. Right at the middle of the block, the footsteps disappeared.  
  
"Their feet must have dried off," said Kenny.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
Candi skipped happily down the street singing her favorite song.  
  
'I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da  
  
Candy in da mornin' time Candy in da brigh' sunshine Candy, baby oh, can' you see All I wan' is some...candy!'  
  
She got stares from the other people on the street. I mean, a red hawk, a white tiger cub, a blue dragon-type thing, and a pink um...something or other was following her. Candi stopped. There was a girl standing her way. The girl had pink hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"Hello there!" she said, squatting down and looking at all of her strange "pets". "What a cute kitty! It kinda reminds me of someone."  
  
"I have to go find Maxie now 'kay?"  
  
"OK, go find your Maxie," said the girl, smiling. Candi disappeared around another corner.  
  
"Hey Mariah!" called a voice.  
  
"Rei! I was just coming to visit you!"  
  
"Have you seen a little girl? She's about this tall, blonde, blue eyes, and she has all these little animals following her."  
  
"Uh, yeah, the kitten reminded me a lot of Driger," said Mariah.  
  
"That is Driger!" said Rei.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That little girl chibified our bit beasts!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"She went this way, I'll show you," said Mariah, leading them to where she saw Candi disappear with the chibified bit beasts.  
  
"It looks like they're headed back to Tyson's house," said Kai.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta catch up to them," said Kenny.  
  
Kai turned out to be right. Candi and the chibi-bit beasts were sleeping in a pile on Tyson's front lawn, looking like little damp angels.  
  
Anna: Now you have to admit it that was very cute.  
  
Max: *is kinda gettin' attached to the kawaii three year old* Yeah.  
  
Anna: Rei?  
  
Rei: Yeah, I guess in an ironic kinda way.  
  
Author's Sis: Tyson?  
  
Tyson: I guess it was sorta cute.  
  
Anna: Chief?  
  
Kenny: It was quite adorable.  
  
Dizzi: Just like me.  
  
Kenny: Oh brother.  
  
Anna: Kai?  
  
Kai: *stares indifferently at her, suddenly smiles a little*  
  
Anna: OH MY GOODNESS! KAI SMILED AT ME!  
  
Author's Sis: Oh brother.  
  
Anna: AND HE THOUGHT WHAT I WROTE WAS KAWAII! I FEEL SO LOVED! *smiles real wide and gives Kai a hug*  
  
Author's Sis: Hey you people out there, REVIEW! 


	4. Last Chappie!

Anna: The last chapter! *goes and hugs the Bladebreakers*  
  
Mariah: *when Anna hugs Rei* Hey!  
  
Anna: Hold your horses girl! 'S'not like I'm tryin' to steal him away from you or nothin.'  
  
Mariah: *narrows her eyes*  
  
Author's Sis: Oh brother. Here's the last chapter. I'm just warning you, this one's kinda short.  
  
Chapter Four: Explanation, Cookies and More  
  
"When she wakes up, she is in so much trouble," said Judy, picking Candi up and putting her inside the house.  
  
Suddenly the bit beasts woke up and grew back to their normal size.  
  
"Uh, what just happened?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I don't know," said Max's mom. "There's no logical explanation. Probably just some first date accident."  
  
"Whew! I thought that I would have to beyblade with a kitten for a bit beast forever!" said Rei.  
  
"But hey," said Mariah, "You'd have to admit, they were kinda cute."  
  
"Yeah," said the boys. "Cute."  
  
Tyson sniffed.  
  
"Mmmmm, smells good." He walked inside.  
  
"Yep, that's Tyson," said Max.  
  
"Hey guys! Taste these cookies, they're really good!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson, don't eat them all!" said Rei.  
  
Everyone ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmmmm, these really are good," said Kenny. "And to think a three year old made them."  
  
"Come on, to the TV!" said Max.  
  
Tyson ran and leaped on the couch and pushed the power button on the remote. There was a deafening noise.  
  
"TURN IT DOWN!" yelled Kai, holding his hands over his ears.  
  
Tyson started turning it down. As soon as it was quiet enough, they took their hands off their ears.  
  
They heard someone singing in the bathroom.  
  
'I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da I wan' candy, da da da da da da da da  
  
Candy in da mornin' time Candy in da brigh' sunshine Candy, baby oh, can' you see All I wan' is some...candy!'  
  
Candi came out of the bathroom.  
  
Everyone looked inside. There were wet toilet paper balls stuck on the ceiling.  
  
"CANDI!"  
  
Anna: Finished! Now...*turns to the Bladebreakers* tell me you didn't enjoy that even the tiniest bit.  
  
Tyson: Yeah! That was actually kinda fun, although that song was getting really annoying.  
  
Max: Can I keep her? *Candi is holding onto his leg like the dickens*  
  
Author's Sis: No. But you can come visit her anytime.  
  
Rei: I thought it was fun.  
  
Anna: Thanks! *hugs*  
  
Kenny: It was enjoyable!  
  
Anna: Yay! *hugs*  
  
Kai: It was okay.  
  
Anna: GLOMP! *glomps*  
  
Anna's Sis: MORE GLOMP! *glomps more*  
  
Kai: You're hugging me...  
  
Anna: As if you've never been hugged before? Besides, hugging you is fun!  
  
Anna's Sis: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO OBSESSED WITH YOU!  
  
Anna: Anyway, this is probably going to be my last Beyblade fic for a while! FOR A WHILE!! I will be writing a sequel to Taylor, but it's going to take a while. That's my problem, I take a really long time to write stories. It took me OVER 6 MONTHS TO WRITE TAYLOR! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Ok, I'm done. Hope you guys had fun!  
  
SEEYA!  
  
~LadyofAnime 


End file.
